


Kneel For Me... (Let Me Kneel For You...)

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Bilbo REALLY likes calling Thorin King..., Bondage, Devotion, Do not copy to another site!, Dom/sub, Idiots in Love, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, So Much Consent!, So much trust I can't even..., Still totally inappropriate use of Thorin's titles lol, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uh... Title Kink? I guess... Idk what that's called..., Why did Bilbo turn into such a shameless little slut? Idk but I regret nothing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: During their stay in Rivendell, Thorin decides to get "payback" for a little stunt that Bilbo pulled when they first arrived... Bilbo is so on board with making it up to him...
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750378
Kudos: 47





	Kneel For Me... (Let Me Kneel For You...)

**Author's Note:**

> More porn! *Throws hands up and dances around the room naked* Because that's how I roll.
> 
> Basically what Bilbo did was use his adorable cuteness and Thorin's utter hopeless love for him to charm his ridiculous Dwarf into not losing his shit at Elves when they first arrived in Rivendell lol. Thorin is just using him doing it in front of people as an excuse for sex lol. Honestly, so is Bilbo. These two can just "not" keep their pants on! Lol.
> 
> This was also co-written with my lovely Skip a fair while ago, but we were playing a whole lot more fast and loose with who was doing which character by this point lol. (Athough I think I still have an unhealthy obsession with writing subby slut Bilbo lol even tho I stg he did it himself...!)

After everyone had eaten and rested and the other Dwarves were well distracted with making merry, Thorin suddenly turned to Bilbo and whispered huskily; "It seems everyone is well distracted now, my little burglar and, as I recall, you have some pay back owed for that little stunt you pulled earlier in front of the Elves..." Bilbo shivered slightly at Thorin's words and his warm breath on his ear, and he swallowed heavily as he whispered back in a slightly breathless voice; "Oh... I think I know a way I can make it up to you..."

Thorin pulled Bilbo up from his seat, one hand coming up to curl round the back of his neck as he nudged him gently in front of him to steer him away to somewhere a bit more private. "Oh? Do you now?" Thorin purred lowly in his ear. Bilbo squeaked slightly and shivered pleasantly at the feel of Thorin's large hand resting firmly at his neck as he led him to an uninhabited room. "Oh... Yes..." He breathed, softly. "Yes, I think I do..."

"Oh? And what might that be...?" Thorin asked, in a low husky tone as he looked down at his little Hobbit. Bilbo shivered again as he looked around the room and noticed a rather convenient chair near the wall... Perfect. "I... Could you sit over there on that chair for me, my King...?" He asked, looking up at Thorin with a wide, open expression. Thorin thought he maybe had an idea where his Hobbit was going with this now and, still holding the back of his neck firmly in one hand, the Dwarf King strode over to the chair and sat down on it, pushing Bilbo down to his knees firmly but gently as he growled lowly; "Is this something like what you had in mind, my dear Hobbit...?"

Bilbo nodded quietly, his breath having caught in his throat at the feel of Thorin pushing him down to his knees, his strong hand hot and firm at his neck, and oddly comforting. The Hobbit had started trembling slightly in anticipation as he started to reach for the Dwarfs pants to undo them. He was surprised for a moment, when Thorin suddenly stopped him. "Wait." Bilbo stilled his hands and looked at him, curious and waiting. "Get undressed first." Thorin commanded and Bilbo swallowed heavily and suppressed a small whine as he obeyed, removing his top layers first before wriggling out of his pants and undergarments, all without once dislodging Thorin's hand from its place at his neck. Bilbo shivered a bit as he knelt on top of his jacket at Thorin's feet, naked and vulnerable and so extremely aroused, gazing up at him with wide, lust hazed eyes as he waited for his King to tell him what he wanted.

Thorin was honestly amazed at how quickly and efficiently his little Hobbit obeyed, and the sight of Bilbo kneeling willingly before him was making a heat curl through his veins, setting his blood afire with the desire for this beautiful little creature who gave himself to him so willingly. "Oh, but you are the most beautiful, and precious thing I have ever laid eyes upon..." Thorin breathed as he reached down with his other hand to stroke his Hobbits face softly. "I swear to it, Bilbo Baggins, you are worth more to me than all the gold in Erebor... More than any amount of treasure this world has to offer..." The King said, entirely truthfully as he gazed down into Bilbo's wide and entirely trusting eyes.

Bilbo was honestly stunned at that admission from his King and he let out a short, breathless puff of air, reaching up to undo Thorin's pants again as the feelings of belonging and safety and warmth and 'home' only got stronger at the Dwarf's words... This time Thorin didn't stop him, but once Bilbo had reached in with trembling hands and pulled him out, the Dwarf halted him once more, the Hobbit staring up at him once again with a curious kind of lust.

"Hand me your belt." Thorin commanded this time and Bilbo reached down and picked it up, handing it to the Dwarf without question, trusting him implicitly. Thorin let go of his neck for a moment as he said; "Hands behind your back." And Bilbo let out a shaky, anticipatory breath as he did as he was told, crossing his wrists over at the small of his back as Thorin leaned over him, reaching around to carefully wrap the belt over his wrists, binding them at his back, firmly but comfortably and Bilbo let out a long, shaky breath as Thorin sat back again, his hand going back to rest at his Hobbit's neck and Bilbo was panting slightly now, completely relaxed in his bonds as Thorin gently but insistently drew him forward and Bilbo opened his mouth without question, taking Thorin in with a small, needy moan.

Thorin let out a low groan at the sight of his little burglar all flushed and panting, naked and on his knees before him his wrists bound at his back, looking up at him with complete trust, need and desire. The way Bilbo took him into his mouth without hesitation, taking his length right to the back of his throat easily, astounded him and if Thorin hadn't known better, he would have assumed the little Hobbit had done this before...

Bilbo closed his eyes slightly in pleasure as Thorin's cock slid further into his mouth, taking him as far back as he possibly could, relaxing his throat as he felt the tip nudging against the back of his throat. Bilbo whimpered softly around the huge length, beginning to suck and lick at Thorin's dick with a blissful enthusiasm, loving the thick heavy feel of him in his mouth and enjoying the musky, earthy and slightly salty taste of him, a slight whine of pleasure spounding in his throat as Thorin squeezed at his neck slightly, his hand hot and heavy where it held him in place.

Bilbo's thighs trembled where he knelt, his legs slightly parted, his own hard cock hanging heavily between his legs unable to do anything to relieve himself since Thorin had bound his arms and unable to beg for his King to touch him, either inside or out, as he was held silenced by the thick, solid length filling his mouth. He now suspected that this was the part of this that Thorin considered 'pay back' for earlier...

That was indeed what Thorin had had in mind when he had bound his little Hobbits hands. That, and the pure fact that Bilbo looked absolutely gorgeous kneeling before him naked with his hands bound, completely at Thorin's mercy and sucking on his cock like he'd found the finest tasting treat around. Thorin stroked his fingers gently down the side of his Hobbit's face and down across his throat, over his collarbone. "You may finish after I have been satisfied, my little burglar... Not before. I wish to see you swallow all that I give you first. Do you think you can hold on until then, little one...?" Thorin said, in a low husky purr of a voice.

Bilbo felt a hot flush run through him at Thorin's heated words, his entire body trembling as he nodded as best he could with his King's huge dick still in his mouth, a slight whine sounding in his throat. He wanted to please Thorin. Wanted to be good for his King and do as he asked him... He wanted to taste Thorin when he came, wanted to do exactly what Thorin had said and swallow every bit of his King's seed when he released it... He could hold on til then, he was sure of it... He could. For Thorin... He could do anything for Thorin, if only his Dwarf asked it of him...

Thorin felt a surge of heat go through him at the way Bilbo merely nodded around his length, his eyes still hooded and lust hazed as he stated up him with what could only be utter devotion. A complete trust and loyalty that was nigh impossible to come by anywhere... It was in about that moment, lightly squeezing his little Hobbit's neck in one hand, his hips rolling up slightly into Bilbo's willing, hot eager mouth, that he realised something. Given the evidence, Thorin honestly didn't know how he hadn't realised it earlier... He was completely, utterly and hopelessly in love with Bilbo Baggins. And, if he wasn't much mistaken, it seemed fairly obvious that his feelings were returned...

Bilbo moaned softly when Thorin rolled his hips up, pushing himself even further into his mouth and Bilbo curled his tongue round him, sucking on Thorin's length as best he could with his Dwarf King seated so far inside his mouth and Bilbo was somewhat surprised that he was somehow managing not to choke on the huge thickness of him. As he gazed up at Thorin, the Hobbit saw a softness in his Kings eyes then that made him feel weak and warm all over. There was no mistaking it. Bilbo had realised he loved Thorin from the moment the Dwarf King had taken him that first time... After Thorin had been so careful not to hurt him, to make sure he enjoyed it. Had held him afterwards and run his fingers through his hair, murmuring quietly to him... The soft, loving look his Dwarf was giving him only made him more eager to please, sucking and licking at Thorin's cock reverently as his King held him in place, his hips rolling up into Bilbos eager willing mouth, the little Hobbit feeling completely safe and relaxed before him as Thorin thrust shallowly and carefully into his mouth.

Thorin let out a low groan as he felt himself nearing his release, the sight of his little Hobbit so happily and lovingly worshiping his cock while gazing up at him with a lust filled, devoted stare, the feel of his tongue curling around and over his length lapping at him with enthusiasm, swallowing around him eagerly, the sight of his soft pale flesh bared for him, his thighs parted slightly hands bound, his no doubt aching cock hanging hard and dripping slightly with precum between his legs, trembling and holding himself back through a sheer will to do as Thorin had asked... All of this combined to throw Thorin over the edge suddenly, a tight heat pooling in his gut as his orgasm approached. "...Bilbo..." It was the only warning he could manage as his release suddenly crept up on him, the hand at Bilbo's neck squeezing slightly as he pressed himself deep, the fingers of his other hand curled into Bilbos hair as he spilled himself down his Hobbits willing throat with a low hoarse groan.

Bilbo felt Thorin's fingers tighten at his neck as his Dwarf King rasped out his name and he whined low in his throat as he felt the first hot spurts of Thorin's cum hit the back of his tongue and trickle down his throat, the taste salty and musky with a little tang of bitterness and Bilbo thought it was, quite possibly, the most delicious thing he had ever tasted... The Hobbit eagerly swallowed every drop that Thorin fed him, lapping and sucking at his shaft and swallowing around the end of him to make sure he got everything, not wanting to miss a single drop, his eyes half closed in pleasure as he greedily devoured his Kings essence.

Thorin groaned lowly as Bilbo swallowed his seed down, stroking a hand down the side of his face as his little Hobbit cleaned up the last of it with his tongue, pulling back slowly from Bilbo's mouth and leaving his Hobbit staring up at him with wide eyes blown with lust and Thorin smiled down at him as he surveyed the pretty picture he made, kneeling and bound, flushed and panting and still desperately hard... "You truly enjoyed that didn't you, little one...?"

Bilbo nodded a bit shakily. "Oh, yes, my King... Very much..." He admitted breathlessly. The Hobbit shifted slightly where he knelt, a small whine leaving his throat as he gazed up at Thorin with wide, pleading eyes, twisting his wrists slightly in his bonds and giving a quiet little whimper at the firm resistance he met. He was still achingly hard and leaking precum, shaking beneath Thorin's gaze as he forced himself to stay his orgasm until his King granted him release.

Thorin felt a great deal of warm pride and affection at the way his little Hobbit so easily called him King... Of course, Bilbo had never been asked, nor required to do so in any capacity and the fact that he chose to do so of his own free will, that he chose to do it here, now, while he was kneeling naked and vulnerable before him made a heated fire surge in Thorin's veins. The title had never before sounded quite so good as it did falling from the lips of his precious little Hobbit and, Thorin sucked in a breath as he reached down between Bilbo's legs to grasp his straining erection, beginning to work him with long firm strokes. "Do not worry, little one... You will get your release soon." The Dwarf promised, continuing to stroke him until he was right on the edge, trembling, about to fall over... "Go on, my sweet little burglar..." Thorin husked into his pointed ear. "Let go for me..."

Bilbo mewled and trembled under Thorin's strong sure hand, soft gasps and moans leaving him as his Dwarf King stroked him firmly, bringing him right up to the egde quickly and, when Thorin leaned down and told him he could come Bilbo let go with a rapturous shout of his King's name, spilling himself over Thorin's fingers as he arched in his bonds, his mind going white with the intense pleasure, not particularly caring who might hear him at the moment... The Hobbit trembled and shook in his King's hold, his breath short and gasped, panting and moaning heavily as he shuddered through his orgasm, completely reliant on Thorin to hold him up now.

Thorin watched with a pleased satisfied smile as his little Hobbit fell apart beneath him, using the hand at his neck to guide him down so that he was resting his head in the King's lap, leaning his side against Thorin's leg as the Dwarf stroked him through his orgasm. When Bilbo started whimpering with the overstimulation Thorin gave him one last stroke before pulling his hand back, bringing it up to taste the sweet essence on his fingers before offering his hand to his little burglar to clean off the rest.

Bilbo whined quietly when Thorin held up his hand for him and he made a soft, contented purring noise as he licked his own essence off his King's fingers, pulling them into his mouth one after another to lick and suck happily, making sure he had thoroughly cleaned off Thorin's hand before finally letting him go with a soft sigh, closing his eyes and letting himself rest comfortably against his Dwarf's strong leg with his head in his lap.

Thorin let out a low pleased hum as Bilbo cleaned off his fingers thoroughly and the King Under the Mountain was starting to suspect that Bilbo may just have a slight bit of an oral fixation, if the way he seemed to very much enjoy having various parts of Thorin in his mouth was anything to go by. The way he licked and sucked at his fingers in much the same way as he'd worked at his cock was giving Thorin ideas of a far less than innocent nature...

One of these days, after they had reclaimed the Arkenstone and taken back Erebor when they had all the time in the world, Thorin wanted to let him really take his time with him... Wanted to see his little Hobbit knelt before him sucking him lovingly for hours on end just to watch the lovely, pleasured expressions on his round face as he worked him... Somehow the Dwarf got the feeling that Bilbo wouldn't actually mind that at all... Thorin stroked his fingers through his Hobbit's hair as he said to him in a low, graveled purr; "One of these days, Bilbo Baggins, I will have you on your knees like this for hours with my cock down your throat... Would you like that, my little burglar?" He asked, caressing the side of Bilbo's cheek. "Would you enjoy just spending hours on end, licking and sucking on my cock...? I have noticed that you seem to rather enjoy having parts of me in your mouth, little one..."

Bilbo shivered at this, and leaned into his Dwarf King's gentle touch, starting to feel a bit sleepy now but not feeling overly concerned by it. He felt safe with Thorin, and he knew that the Dwarf would never let anything hurt him. "Oh, yes, Thorin..." He whispered in a breathy and slightly sleep etched voice. "I think I would like that very much..." The Hobbit murmured, nuzzling into Thorin's lap with a quiet purr.

Thorin smiled fondly down at him where he was still kneeling on the floor as the Dwarf King stroked his fingers through his soft curly hair. "Rest now, little one. I shall take care of you..." They were the last words Bilbo heard before finally dropping off to sleep where he knelt with his head in his King's lap, feeling contented and safe, and knowing that Thorin would take care of him...


End file.
